Sick Day:Clowen Style
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: Clare wakes up sick and who's there to take care of her? Why her wonderful fiance Owen of course but can he take care of her without getting sick himself? Future fic, A/U, Clare/Owen. Now a Three- Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author's Note: Here we are with a little two shot that has to do with my 2nd favorite crack ship Clowen. A big thank you to Halawen for your help in beta and co-writing in spots to help this become better. Hope you enjoy.

Clare's POV

The beeping of the alarm woke me from a slumber and that minute I knew I felt sick all over, from head to toe especially my stomach which was bubbly and doing summersaults. But what really made me wake up other than Owen reaching over me to shut the alarm off was him talking to me.

"Baby wake up, if you don't get a move on you'll be late for work." Owen said shaking me gently on the shoulder, even that wasn't helping my stomach.

"Hon please stop that, I don't feel good and I'm nauseous." I said turning on my side and looking up at him with my dull looking eyes, since he was sitting up in bed already.

"You feel really warm Clare, I'm going to get the thermometer." He said as he lay a hand on my hot head before getting up and going into the bathroom to get the thermometer.

While he was gone I tried sitting up when a coughing fit hit and I started getting dizzy. Putting my hand on my head trying to ease the dizziness away wasn't working and the coughing was becoming harder to the point where I needed to run into the bathroom and make my presence known to the toilet as I empty the contents of my stomach.

"Shit!" I heard Owen say from the counter since I forgot he was in here to grab the thermometer as I felt a hand on my back and rubbing it.

"Ugh! I feel awful." I said looking up at Owen after I was done throwing up and leaning back against the tub with Owen kneeling by me.

"I know baby." Owen said before standing and grabbing one of the cups we keep in here to rinse out my mouth and filling it with water. "Here drink some slowly." He said handing it to my shaking hand causing him to have to help me keep it stable and take some sips before he took the cup back before talking again "You think your done getting sick Clare?"

"My stomach still hurts and I'm nauseous, but for now I think I'm done." I explained to him clutching my stomach.

"Ok let's get you back into bed." Owen said before scooping me up in his arms and carried me back to our bed and put me under the covers.

"Here I want to check your temperature, your burning up." Owen said worriedly and concerned since in all the years we've been together he's never seen me this sick.

Not having the energy to argue I let him slip the thermometer between my lips and under my tongue and he sat next to me rubbing circles on my stomach in hope to calm my stomach down as I looked at him with my feverish hazed eyes. After a couple minutes the thermometer beeped and Owen took it out and looked at it with worry.

"How high is it?" I asked with my raspy voice trying to clear it so I could talk easier.

"102.5. That's high baby. Does anything else hurt beautiful?" Owen said after setting the thermometer on the nightstand by us, grasping my hand and feeling it all clammy.

"I'll be ok. It's just my head feeling like a thousand pound are on it, my throat, chills, aches everywhere, my stomach feels all bubbly and this cough." I told him just at the end when I started coughing sitting up and have Owen rub my back soothingly.

"It sounds like the flu sweetie, it's been hitting everywhere from the schools and work places." Owen said into my ear caringly.

"Oh joy!" I said before looking over at the clock trying to adjust my eyes to see the time that its 7:25 and we both had to be to work at 9 and if we didn't get a move on we both be late.

"Babe can you go start the shower for me?" I asked looking at Owen as I sat up and tried to move the covers off me and suddenly feeling really cold.

"Why?" Owen asked curiously.

"Because I want to shower before work and if we don't get a move on we'll both be late." I said explaining like it's the most obvious thing and moved my legs to the edge of the bed to get up.

"Umm no you're staying home and so am I to take care of you." Owen said standing in front of me trying to keep me siting on the bed.

"No we both need to go to work we have a wedding to pay for in a few months." I said pushing him away a little before finally standing but getting a dizzy spell as well causing me to grab onto Owen.

"See you can't even stand without getting dizzy. So no you have a fever and your vomiting you're staying home no more arguments Clare, don't make me call Helen you know she'll tell you to stay home." Owen said guiding me slowly onto the bed and pulled the covers back up covering me up.

"Sure pull the mom card." I said before sneezing and grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

"It had to be done beautiful. Now you rest and I'm going to go call us off then run to the drug store and pick some over the counter stuff for you to take since were all out from the last time I was sick." Owen said leaning over to kiss me on the lips but I turned to my cheek instead feeling his lips on my cheek.

"Hey!" Owen said shocked that I turned to my cheek.

"I don't want you to catch the flu and feel as horrible as I do." I explained looking up at him with adoration amazed that I get to be with such a great man.

"Baby remember what I said when I put that ring on your finger, I said in sickness and health and all that shit in between I'll take care of you forever. Now shut up and let me kiss my fiancé." Owen said pointing the engagement ring that sat on my finger then kissed me fully on my lips.

"You'll get sick you know." I called out raspy to him as he left the room.

"I don't care if I get sick. Get some sleep I'll be back soon." Owen said from down the hall as I fell into another slumber.

I heard Owen lock up the front door and his car pull away a minute later, I guess I really was sick because I fell back asleep almost the minute he was gone and didn't wake up until I heard the front door open again.

"Hey Babe, how do you feel? Did you get some more sleep?" Owen asks.

"Yeah the whole time you were gone," I reply.

"Good, here I picked you some medicine." Owen says pulling some stuff from the plastic bag he was holding. He pops out two pills and then walks out of the room returning a minute later with a glass of water and handing it to me. "You want to try and get some more sleep?" He asks after I swallow the medicine.

"Not sure that I can, ugh I feel so terrible." I complain handing him the glass of water so he can set it down and I curl up on my side.

Owen lies down next to me and begins rubbing my back gently. "Let me know what you need, anything at all Babe."

"Ok. You didn't have to stay home with me Hubby." I said turning my head to look at him.

"Of course I do I love you sweet cheeks." Owen said leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"I love you too." I replied back while biting back some bile back until I couldn't stop it causing myself to wrench out of the warmth of my fiancé and race back towards the bathroom, with Owen right behind me.

Dropping down in front of the toilet and emptying my stomach of the pills and water, it made me feel worse than before. The only good thing I feel is Owen rubbing my back and talking comforting to me.

"Let it out baby, it'll be ok." I heard him say as tears where coming out of my eyes since of throwing up so hard.

"Ugh!" I said after finishing up and trying to stand.

"Take it easy baby I got to you. Where do you want to go?" Owen asked as he swept me up into his arms.

"The couch I do want to lie down and maybe watch a movie with you." I said raspy, looking up at him and smile a little before it turning into a coughing fit and burying my head into his shoulder.

"Come on baby let's get you on the couch, cover you up, you can pick out a movie to play and I'll make you some tea that should help your throat." Owen said before carrying me out to the couch and laying me down covering me up with the afghan we had on the back.

"I'm going to go get the heating pad put of the closet and lay it on your stomach maybe that would help lessen the hurt; Mom always did that to Tris and me when we were sick." Owen continued after helping me get comfortable and went to get everything as I choose out the movie we'd both like the Dark Knight.

After Owen got the heating pad, plugged it in, settled it on my stomach and put the movie in the player, and went to go make some tea I started going into another coughing fit. The coughing was starting to make me lose my breath at least I was a little elevated thanks to the pillow so I was able to ease it but it was over quicker just as Owen came out of the kitchen that was off to the side of the living room with my tea and a drink for him.

"That sounds bad Clare; maybe you should call a Dr. and get checked out." Owen told me as he set our drinks down in front of me, sat on the arm of the couch and looked worry at me.

"I'll be fine Hon; did you buy any other kind of medicine when you were at the store?" I asked trying to clear my raspy dry throat and take a drink of my tea noticing Owen added honey in it just how I like it when am sick.

"Yeah I got cough drops, cough syrup, Nyquil so if you have trouble falling asleep and some other stuff, what do you want?" Owen said before going to get the bag from our room and bring it back to me.

"You added honey. Can I have the cough drops please?" I said looking up at Owen in shock.

"Of course I did, whenever you have a sore throat you drink it." Owen told me as he grabbed the cough drops then moved my legs up and sat down laying my legs in his lap and then started the movie.

Towards the middle of the movie I kept getting colder and colder and couldn't get warm with all the chills racking my body along with all the other symptom's running through my body, especially my throat and stomach. Owen must have noticed to cause I found him looking at me.

"Are you ok baby?" Owen asked concerned in his eyes.

"I'm so cold, I can't get warm." I chattered through my teeth trying to dig myself into the couch and farther under the blanket.

"God I hope your fever isn't going up." He said maneuvering himself so he's lying behind me and raising one of his hands to my forehead to feel how hot I was. "I'm going to get you a cold compress because you can't have any more fever reducer for another couple of hours." Owen said.

He got up going to the bathroom and coming out with a cool washcloth for my head. He sat back down with my feet on his lap and started gently rubbing my feet which felt nice. With Owen rubbing my feet it gently put me to sleep.

Owen POV

It was after noon and Clare's been a sleep for half an hour. I finished watching the rest of the Dark Knight then changed it to sports center to see how well the Maple Leafs did last night. While watching it Clare's sudden coughing fit startled me. Looking over I see she's still asleep but I can see her chest raddling a little and I was getting concerned that she would end up getting sicker. I figure I should call someone who would know what to do.

"Heather Milligan how can I help you." I heard my mom say through the phone since I knew she would be the best to know what to do since all the years she had to take care of a sick Tris and me.

"Mom." I said slowly so she would get that it's me.

"Owen? Honey what's wrong? Shouldn't you be at work?" My mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, but I took today off. Clare's sick I'm really worried and I don't know if I should take her to the Dr.'s or not." I explained to her looking in on the living room and see Clare's coughing and groaning in her sleep.

"Honey I know you love Clare but you yourself are proan to getting every bug your brother ever had and catch it. What are her symptoms?" Mom said tisking me for wanting to take care of the love my life.

"I don't care if I get sick Mom. Her temp's over 102. She throwing up, has chills and then gets hot, coughing sneezing, headache, stomach cramps, and a sore throat." I told my mom rolling my eyes before listing off all of Clare's symptoms "Now should I take her to a Dr. or not."

"Don't get sassy with me. If her temp goes over a 104 take her to a Dr. or if her coughing becomes so frequent or severe that she can't breathe well. Aside from that just keep her rested and make sure she's hydrated. If she's awake then make sure she's drinking every few minutes. Water, tea, juice, anything to keep her hydrated. If she keeps throwing up you should pick up an electrolyte drink to replenish some of the minerals and nutrients she's losing." Mom instructs me.

"Okay thanks Mom," I said after writing that all down.

"Honey if you're going to take care of her, which is very sweet of you especially since your father never did that for me, be careful and fortify your own immune system it's not going to do either of you any good if you both get sick." Mom says in a slightly scolding voice.

"Yeah okay Mom I will." I say rolling my eyes again.

"Okay honey we'll see you two for Dad's birthday, I hope Clare feels better." Mom said and hung up.

After I got off the phone I headed back into the living room and saw that Clare was still sound asleep but she was shaking and that worried me again. So I lightly put my hand on her head and felt the heat radiating up my hand and I was worried that her fever had went up. I went back to the bedroom where I left the thermometer from this morning and grabbed it and head back into the living room and without waking Clare up slid the thermometer under her shirt and pointed it into her armpit like Mom did to us when we were younger and couldn't breathe that good. While waiting for the thermometer to beep I ran my other hand through her hair feeling it to be all sweaty and tangled. When the thermometer beeped I pulled it out and seen that her temp went up a couple of pints 102.9.

"God Baby how did you get this sick so fast." I questioned talking to myself looking at Clare in pity as I set the thermometer down with all the other medical objects and went to go wet the compress again and laid it across Clare's head.

After taking care of Clare, who was still conked out going on two hours since it was 1:30 I decided to head out to the store and pick up some of the electrolytes that Mom suggested in case Clare started throwing up again. So I grabbed my keys, left Clare a note in case she woke up and locked up the apartment making my way to the car and headed on to the store. When I reached the store I grabbed a buggy and headed towards the drink aisle and started loading it up with some of Clare's favorite Gatorade, teas and juices, and some soup and crackers so it would be easier for her to eat for when she's hungry or I have to force it down her throat.

"Someone sick?" the cashier asked as I but all of the items on the belt and began to check out.

"Yeah my girls, got the flu and had to pick up some stuff to take care of her." I told the lady wishing she would hurry up so I can get home soon as possible, not that the lady wasn't nice.

"That's real sweet of you. Most men wouldn't do that." The lady said as she totaled me out and helped load the bags into the cart and I made my way out of the store and back to the car.

When I got back to the apartment I grabbed all the bags and made my way inside and saw the couch empty so it must mean Clare is up but I didn't see her anywhere. I unloaded the bags on the kitchen table and put everything away before I started looking for Clare.

"Clare?" I called out for her when I walked into our bedroom and didn't see her in bed.

"In here." I heard her raspy loud say from the bathroom before I heard a cough and the sound of her losing the emptiness of her stomach causing me to rush into the bathroom.

"Geez baby how long you been here?" I asked as I kneeled behind her and held her hair and rubbed her back.

"I don't know, but I still feel awful. Where you go?" Clare whined after finished getting sick and leaning into me.

"I talked to Mom and she told me I should get some electrolytes since your throwing up so I ran to the store and back as fast as I could. And you're feeling awful because your temperature went up." I explained putting my arms around her and hugging her from behind.

"Oh ok, you think you can help me back to bed I want to try and sleep more." Clare asked looking up at me with her fever hazed eyes before Turing into a coughing fit.

"Of course beautiful but I want you to drink something and take some more fever reducers too." I told her when I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder and carried her to bed laying her down and pulling the covers up before heading into the kitchen and grabbing some juice and the medicine.

"Here Baby take small sips." I told her as I handed her the pills and juice helping her hold it since her hand was shaky.

"Thanks Hubby." Clare said handing the juice back and laying her head on the pillow.

"No trouble baby. Just call for me if you need anything." I told her kissing her lightly and heading out of the room and into the living room.

Looking around the place I noticed that Clare hasn't really had time to pick up around here since its been busy at work and now with her being sick I didn't want her to have to up and clean after getting better. So I quietly closed our door until it was cracked so I could still hear her call for me, and I headed to where Clare keeps all the cleaning shit and grabbed the vacuum and started vacuuming the place. After finishing that I headed and grabbed the cleaning spray bottle and duster and dusted everything and cleaned and straightened the living room up until I headed to the kitchen and tied up around there by putting the clean dishes away and washed the dirty ones and put them in the dishwasher. After making sure everything was done I was wiped myself and hoping that I wasn't catching what Clare had I decided to take a little nap on the couch until Clare needed me.

I was woken up a couple of hours later by the ringing of Clare's cell phone. It must still be on the nightstand in the bedroom and I knew it would wake her up. I tried to run in there to grab it before it woke her but I was too late, she answered just as I came into the bedroom.

"Hello…oh hi Mom," Clare answered and I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't very fond of my future mother in law and I knew whatever she was calling about Clare didn't need to deal with while she was sick.

I could hear Helen talking really fast and see that Clare couldn't get one word in to get her pain in the ass mother to let her speak and it was pissing me off.

"Mom... I…" was all Clare was able to say before her mom began prattling off again. Clare looked at me with pleading eyes and mouthed the word help.

That was all I needed I took the phone from her. "Helen Clare is sick she can't talk right now."

"Sick. What do you mean sick." My soon to be mother in law screeched into the phone loudly causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I mean she has the flu Helen. She's been sick since this morning." I told her getting irritated at her.

"Are you sure it's the flu? What are her symptoms? Have you taken her to the doctor?" Helen started going off with the questions pissing me off like she thinks I'm some idiot that can't take care of her daughter.

"Yes I'm sure it's the flu, it's been going around the school I work at and at her work. She's got a fever over a 102. Vomiting, coughing, sneezing, sore throat, chills and hot and achy everywhere. If her temperature goes up I will take her to a doctor but right now she's resting like she's supposed to" I explained everything to Helen as I plopped down onto the bed by Clare's side hoping that didn't cause to her to want to puke and rolled my eyes at her.

"Maybe I should bring soup over." Helen trying to still act like I don't know how to care for a sick person.

"Damn it Helen I have soup for her I'm about to make now. Clare will call you whens she's better... Goodbye." I yelled finally since she was giving me a headache and ended the call.

Clare's POV

I watched on as Owen and my mother argued over the phone and I knew soon Owen would probably lose it on her. They get along sometimes but mom knows how to push Owen's buttons and tick him off. But I love him for dealing with my bitchy mother. At least he gets along with Glen and Jake.

"That sounded like a fun conversation." I tried to lighten the mood and make him smile.

"Loads. I tried to get to your phone before it woke you sorry." Owen said smiling and pulling himself to the other side of me and lying back on his pillow.

"It's ok where were you anyway." I asked clearing my throat then sneezing and blowing my nose.

"I was taking a nap out in the living room. I just woke up when I heard your phone go off and raced in here to get it." Owen explained to me, making me notice he was a little pale.

"I hope you're really not catching the flu. You look pale." I said to him reaching up and feeling his head feeling a little warm but it was probably from running in here and arguing with my mom.

"I'm fine Clare. It's you I'm worried about. You've been asleep for hours and you're still shaking and warm. You think you could stomach some food?" Owen asked me taking my hand off his forehead and putting his other on my head.

"Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight or maybe I should so you don't catch it. I still feel nauseous but yeah I'll try and eat." I told Owen worrying more about him instead of myself like always.

"No I'm sleeping with you in case you need me. I'm going to take you out to the couch and make you some soup and tea for dinner." He tells me as he picks me up.

I put my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. He set me on the sofa and gives me the remote so I can watch TV. The smell of the soup makes my stomach churn so I doubt I'll be eating much. He does make me some toast too so I start nibbling on that and sipping at the tea.

"Aren't you eating?" I question when he sits down and doesn't have dinner for himself.

"Yeah, heating a frozen pizza in the oven." He tells me.

After stomaching an entire piece of toast and half a cup of tea without feeling like I have to vomit I try a few small spoonful's of soup. It's chicken soup but all I can handle is the broth. When Owen's pizza is done the smell is nauseating and I decide to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Owen asks when I slowly stand up from the couch.

"That's all the food I can stomach I think I'm going to take a bath." I tell him.

"I'll go start the bath water for you," Owen says and I smile at him.

We walk into the bedroom and I start undressing while Owen starts the bath water. He knows how warm I like it and he even remembered the bubbles.

"Thanks Hubby," I smile kissing him gently on the cheek before getting into the tub.

The warm water is soothing and I relax into it, it even helps me breathe a little better.

"I'll come check on you after I eat." Owen tells me and I nod.

I stay in the bath until the water starts to turn cold and I get out just as Owen comes in to check on me.

"Sorry I took so long I wanted to clean up after dinner. How's your stomach?" Owen asks as he wraps a towel around me.

"It's okay; I'm keeping down the little that I ate so far." I reply.

I dry off and Owen helps me into my pajamas and into bed.

"Do you want to sleep?" Owen asks as I yawn.

"Yeah I think so," I nod.

"Okay here take some Nyquil and drink some water." Owen says handing me two large green pills and a glass of water.

Owen lies down with me and rubs my back until I fall asleep. I wake up a few hours later in a coughing fit; Owen sits up and rubs my back until it passes.

"Now see if you'd slept on the couch you wouldn't have been woken up by that." I tell him as I lay down again.

"And then I wouldn't have known that you needed me or I still would have been woken up hearing you couch and rushed in here even more worried. Can you get back to sleep?" He asks.

"Doubtful, I'm pretty awake now." I reply as I take a couple of cough drops.

"Why don't I take you out to the couch and we can watch movies until you can get back to sleep." Owen suggests and I nod.

He picks me up, taking me back to the couch; he puts on a movie for us before he lies down behind me so he can wrap his arms around me. I feel Owen falls asleep within the hour the movies almost over by the time I fall asleep.

Owen's POV

"You know you didn't have to stay home with me," Clare says from her spot on the couch.

"You're still sick," I counter.

"Yeah but just a fever, all my other symptoms were gone this morning except for the occasional coughing fit but the cough medicine takes care of that. My stomach, head and everything else feels better; I just can't go back to work until my fever goes down." She tells me.

"And I will be staying with you until you are completely better." I told her thinking of ways to get her temperature down faster.

"Yes and your still risking yourself of getting sick." She goes on worrying about me getting sick still.

"Hey listen to me. I don't care if I get sick." I told her moving to the couch and lifting her body up so she could lay her head against my chest.

"You will as soon as you feel as crappy as I did for the past few days. I just wish this fever would go away. I have so much work to catch up on." Clare said complaining about her workload and getting me thinking of an easier and faster way to get her fever down.

"Baby you'll get it done when your better." I said rubbing my hands up and done her arms and getting an idea.

"I know I just like finishing everything early." She said looking up with her cute pout.

"I think I have away." I told her hoping she'll go along with it.

"And what would that be?" Clare asked curiously as she pushed herself up and looked at my face.

"So in health class one day they were talking about a person being sick and one way to get rid of a fever is sex. They say sex can sweat out the fever." I explain what I learned in class.

"Of course the only time you would pay attention would be in a class that talks about sex." Clare said standing up and looking at me.

"Of course it has to do with my most favorite thing the woman's body." I said standing up and kissing her.

"No. no way I may be better but I'm still a little weak and it will only increase your chance in getting sick. I'm already risking it by kissing you." Clare said pulling away from the kiss and shaking her head at the thought and heading towards the bedroom with me behind her.

"Come on baby it will heal you better and we get some fun time. And how many times do I have to tell you I don't care if I get sick beside I've been around you for more than 24 hours of you being sick and haven't felt anything yet." I told her sitting on the bed and pulling her to me.

"Yeah and your already looking pale as a sheet so it'll probably hit you soon." She told me was she let me pull her to me and set her on my lap.

"Don't care so you want to do it or what?" I asked her as I started kissing lips and trail down her neck and getting a nod that she was in.

"But you have to do all the work," she stipulates.

"Of course," I reply laying her back on the bed and divesting her of her pajama top.

I start kissing her neck, chest and breasts doing things I know she likes until I finally hear a moan from her lips and know she's getting in the mood despite her protests. Placing my mouth first one of her rosebud nipples and then the other I suck lightly eliciting soft moans from her. Next I take off her pajama bottoms and panties tossing them to the floor. I spread her legs for better access and slip a finger into loosen her up a little. She bites her lip holding back a moan but her back arches and she grips the bed sheets tightly. It doesn't take much work from my fingers to get her loose and wet. I stand up and quickly undress before hopping back on the bed between her legs. Placing a hand at the small of her back to arch her up a little further so I can enter her small frame more easily I then take hold of the base of my cock and thrust into her gently.

She lets out a shuddering breath that ends with a moan as her hands move to gripping into my shoulders. I start out slow, pushing in slowly so I don't tire her out too fast even though I'm doing all the work. She's tighter and hotter than usual it must be from the fever. When I'm all the way in I stay there bringing my lips back to her breast to tease her. When her hips start bucking silently begging me to continue I know it's time to start thrusting.

I pull out slowly but rapidly increase my pace as by this time I'm fucking horny and it's getting hard to hold back. Her body is quivering around me, her hands grip into my arms tightly, her breathing becomes frantic panting, and her head goes back into the pillow, her eyes becoming half lidded. My name rolls off her tongue with each desperate breath. My lips find her neck; her skin pearled in sweat giving her a slightly salty taste.

"Mmmm oh Owen oh god!" She screams out when she climaxes, her thighs tightening around me, her body convulsing uncontrollably in waves of carnal ecstasy.

"Clllaaaarrreeee!" I holler followed by a guttural groan as I cum just after her.

I collapse onto her breasts, breathing hard as I watch her breasts ride and fall with each panting breath. Her hand starts combing through my hair and we both continue to tremble in little aftershocks of pleasure. After a minute, when I feel I can move again I roll to the side of her, pulling out as I do and causing her to whimper. I take her sweating body in my arms and hold it against mine, kissing her forehead that still feels hot to me.

"You know if that didn't get the fever out I'm happy to do it again," I tell her.

"Yeah I'll bet I'm sure you'd be happy to do that all day if it helps me right?" She asks.

"Well only because I love you so much I'm willing to work that hard to help you get better," I reply in a sarcastic tone.

She giggles and leans up to kiss me softly.

Clare POV

Even though I didn't want to risk getting Owen sick I do have to admit that was really amazing. Now we were just lying in each other's arms calming down from the excitement, and I was actually feeling a whole lot better. So maybe Owens idea was a good one even though I won't tell him that cause it would boost his ego.

After laying there for a bit we grabbed some clothes and throw them back on and went out to watch some more TV.

"You up for some lunch baby?" Owen asked as I sat on the couch and searched through the TV guide.

"Yeah sounds great." I said happy I'm getting my appetites back.

"Sandwiches sound good." Owen asked walking into the kitchen and getting an ok from me and started making everything.

"I'm starving." I said when Owen came back out with our food and I bit into my sandwich as soon as I was handed the plate.

"I'm glad you're getting your appetite back." Owen said biting into his own lunch and took over looking for something to watch and stopped it on an episode of NCIS.

"Me to." I said.

When we finished our lunch I grabbed our plates, took them into the kitchen and rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher. I headed back out and saw Owen had made himself comfortable on the couch stretching out and I went and made myself comfortable next to him forcing him more into the couch as I laid my head on his chest.

"You feel cooler baby." Owen said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good I just hope it goes away for good by tomorrow." I told him as I yawned getting a little tired.

"We'll check it before we go to bed for the night. But why don't you nap for a bit." Owen told me as he started rub my arm up and down.

"Sounds like a good plan." I told him getting myself more comfortable on the couch and shut my eyes.

Time must have passed quickly and we were probably still worn out of today's earlier activities, cause when I opened my eyes I saw a sleeping Owen an when I turned and looked at the time on the cable box I saw it was little after 5 and figured time for dinner.

"Hubby you hungry?" I asked nudging Owen to wake up with my elbow until I saw his eyes open.

"What?" Owen asked confused as he was waking up and yawned.

"You hungry?" I asked again as I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Yeah a little but I can make it baby you don't have to do anything until your 100% better." Owen told me following behind me being sweet and caring as always.

"That's sweet but I'm ok bedside I figure I just make another bowl of soup for the both of us." I told him kissing him on the cheek and feeling it a little warm but I wasn't going to say anything and have him start on saying he's fine.

"Ok baby." He said not putting up a fight as I got the soup and started cooking it on the stove as he got the dishes ready. After the soup was done I poured it into our bowls and began eating.

I was able to finish it all and my stomach wasn't making an attempt to escape, while I saw Owen barely finish his but I know he probably didn't want me to know as he went to put his bowl in the sink.

"Full?" I asked as I walked behind him and put my bowl in the sink.

"Yep I was still full from lunch." Owen told me lying through his teeth.

"Ok." I said not wanting to get into an argument about it as we walked into the living and sat back down to watch some more TV for a couple hours until was about 9 and I wanted to go to bed and get some sleep.

"Baby I'm going to bed." I told Owen who to me looked paler then before as I stood up and headed towards the bedroom causing Owen to follow behind me.

After we both changed and I got into bed Owen grabbed the thermometer and popped it into my mouth as he got comfortable on his side of the bed and waited for the thermometer to beep. When it did I pulled it out and looked at.

"What it say beautiful?" Owen asked looked at me.

"98.6. Fever free." I told him showing him the reading before turning it off and set it on the nightstand.

"That's great baby." He said leaning over kissing me.

"Yep. I have to admit your idea worked." I told him admitting to it.

"See and I didn't even get sick like you said. Night baby." Owen said cockily before kissing me again then laying down and wrapping his arms around me as I laid down to.

"Don't push it. Beside there still a chance you could get sick." I told him yawning and closing, my eyes with the last thing I hear from him is a "yeah right."

The next morning I woke up to the alarm going off and I could feel Owen stir next to me but not moving getting up.

"Come on babe we got work." I told him as I moved to get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower. After getting through my shower I made my way back to our room and saw that Owen was still in bed.

"Owen you will be late!" I said sternly as I went into the closet and looked for what to wear today when I heard a raspy voice.

"Ugh I don't feel so hot and don't say I told you so."

I turned and saw a sweaty pale fiancé looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Here we go with another chapter. This was originally only going to become a two shot but it became way to long and needed to be split into a third chapter also. A big thank you to Halawen in all your help in everything. Hope you guys like it.

Clare's POV

"I knew you were going to get sick, I wish you weren't so stubborn. I better call into work again, for both of us." I say in a slightly admonishing tone.

"No Babe I'll be fine, you go to work." Owen insist weakly before breaking into a coughing fit.

"No I'm staying home to take care of you," I reply handing him the bag of cough drops. "I'll be right back with some water, medicine and the thermometer and then I'm calling both our works to tell them we're still sick. Now stay in bed I'll be right back." I instruct my very stubborn fiancé.

"No Babe I'll be okay go into work, I can take care of myself. Just leave me the meds and tissues, and maybe put a can of soup and pan by the stove in case I feel like I can eat. And maybe make me some tea before you go but I'll be fine you go to work. Don't worry about me, lying here sick as a dog." Owen said pulling an I can take care of myself and a guilt trip in one.

"I'm staying. Now just lie hear and rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told Owen helping him lie on his back and pull up the comforter and kiss his forehead before leaving the room to grab the stuff.

"I love you." I heard Owen say hoarsely as I walked down the hall.

"Love you to." I called back and grabbed the phone to call our respective bosses. After explaining everything and getting the whole feel better soon I hung up and went to grab all the essentials I needed to take to care for Owen.

Walking into the room with my arms full of medicine, water bottle and the thermometer I saw Owen laying on his side holding his stomach.

"Your stomach hurting you Hubby?" I asked setting everything on the nightstand and sitting by him running my hand through his hair and feeling him burning up.

"Yeah it's crunching." Owen said softly with what voice he had left looking at me with his pitiful looking blue eyes before bursting into another horrible coughing fit forcing himself to sit up and I rubbed his back.

"Here try and take some sips to calm down that cough." I told him helping him sip the water.

"Thanks baby." Owen said after he was able to stop coughing and laid back down.

"It's no problem Hon you're burning up though." I soothed him laying a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah but I'm freezing." Owen told me trying to dig himself farther down into the blankets.

"Here I want to check how high your fever is before I give you some medicine." I said picking up the thermometer and slipping it under his tongue and waited for it to beep. "102.7." I read off the thermometer when I took it out of his mouth just for him to have a sneezing fit and reaching for the tissues.

"Uhh!" Owen moaned rolling to his side.

"Were you feeling sick last night babe?" I asked him rubbing circles.

"My stomach and head were just hurting but I didn't want to worry you." He told me telling the truth and being all sweet as he rolled on his back.

"That's sweet of you but next time let me know if you're feeling sick ok." I told him kissing him on the forehead.

"I will." He promised trying to lay his head on me but I hopped off the bed real fast and Owen looked up at me with a pout.

"I love you with all my heart and I'm happy to stay home and take care of you but I can't risk getting sick again. I'm not completely over it yet either and my immune system is still down." I tell him in a firm but loving voice and then kiss his forehead. "I'm going to go get you a cold compress for your head." I tell him going into the kitchen to wet a hand towel and going back into the room to put it over Owen's forehead.

"Thanks Baby," Owen says.

"You're welcome Hon," I smile dispensing some cough medicine and holding it to his lips.

He pouts a little but takes the medicine making a face at the flavor.

"Ugh!" He groans.

"You should try and get some more sleep and I'm going out to living room and try to get some work done." I tell him going to our dresser and getting his cell phone off the top and putting on the bed next to him. "You're voice is pretty gone so don't try and yell if you need me just text me." I instruct him.

"Okay Baby, I love you." Owen replies.

"I love you too Hubby, now you get some more sleep and text me if you need me." I tell him kissing the back of his hand.

Then I grab my phone and my laptop and head out to the living room to set up at the dining room table and hope I can catch up on a decent amount of the work I missed the last couple of days.

I was able to on some of my work without a sound or text from Owen for about an hour when I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of day? Usually Owen and I are never home in the day?" I thought to myself as I went to go answer the door and saw my best friend and fellow co-worker Adam.

"Adam what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him standing at the door.

"Nice to see you too Clare." Adam told me sarcastically causing me to laugh a little.

"Sorry come on in." I told him moving over so he could walk in and bring him into the living room and sat down.

Owen's POV

I woke up from a nap but felt worse not better, I groaned as my whole body hurt. My head was all foggy and stuffed up but I realized I was hearing voices in the apartment. One was distinctly the beautiful voice of my beautiful fiancé but one was deeper. A male voice! Fuck that, no other guy is going to be hitting on my girl in our home! Sick or not I'm gonna go beat the crap out of this guy. I stumble up; putting on some sweats and stumble out to the living room.

"Hey who the fuck do you think…" I stop when I see who the voice belongs to, "oh hey Adam, it's just you. I thought some dude was hitting on my girl."

"Hubby you should be in bed still and you know I don't flirt with other guys I think the fever is making you delirious." Clare told me looking up at me with concern.

"I'm fine beautiful." I told her as dizziness over took me and I carefully walked over to the couch and sat next to Clare "So what are you doing here Adam?" before I started coughing harshly and have Clare start rubbing my back.

"Well I found out Clare hasn't been to work in a few days and Maya told me you have been gone too. So I got worried and came to see what was up." Adam explained to us.

"That's sweet Adam you could have called though and you can see what's been going on." Clare told Adam as she waved a hand over to me.

""I can see that. You look horrible dude." Adam said looking at me with concern.

"Would you believe I woke up like this?" I told him with the little voice I had left which hurt as I rubbed my hand against my throat.

"Try not to talk so much babe if your throat hurts that badly. I'll go and make you some tea to see if it would help. Want anything to drink Adam?" Clare said to me having me nod since it was hurting and asking Adam.

"Sure thanks." Adam said and waited until Clare came back with the drinks before asking out loud "So if he woke up sick today what happened the last few days?"

"I woke up really sick Monday with the flu and Owen stayed home to take care of me, even though I told him to go to work anyway so he wouldn't catch it." Clare started telling him as I sopped my tea hoping it would stop the pain.

"I didn't care, and I'd do it again." I told her hoarsely causing her to give me a scolding look.

"Hey I'd do it to if Maya was that sick." Adam said defending me.

"I know I just hate that he's sick now and plus I'm still trying to get completely over it." Clare said smiling at me kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Don't care if I feel like shit baby." I told her clearing my throat and set my tea on the table.

"So how's Maya doing Adam?" Clare asked changing the subject.

"Good. Just dealing with the hassle of the kids and all that. She especially can't wait till you come back to work." Adam told us before looking at me.

"Why?" I asked since Maya and I began working at the same school and our significant others worked together we've become friends.

"Because apparently in her English classes she's having trouble with some of your hockey players because of their grades. They keep bugging her and saying wait until we tell coach you're being unfair, which is making her laugh at that." Adam explained what has been going on with my players since I've been out.

"So they're getting bad grades and they're threatening to send Owen after Maya?" Clare asked confused while trying not to laugh.

"Yep. I don't think they realize that Owen and Maya went to school together and actually at Degrassi." Adam said shaking his head in amassment.

"Assholes." I mumbled under my breath thinking of ways to deal with my player's when I was better before pain took over my head and a sneezing fit.

"Well I should get going, gotta get back to work. When you guys are feeling better the four of us should get together." Adam says standing up.

Clare stands up and hugs him, he waves to me and Clare sees him to the door locking it after he leaves before returning to the couch. I laid my head in her lap and she started stroking my hair.

"You should drink your tea Hubby," Clare insists to me after a while.

I groan and sit up getting the tea from the table and taking a sip. "It's too cold can you heat my tea up for me?" I ask Clare.

"Of course," Clare smiles taking the cup and going into the kitchen, she heats the tea in the microwave and hands me the cup again. "Drink your tea; I gotta get back to my work." She says kissing my forehead.

Clare's POV

I was able to work for about twenty more minutes before Owen started groaning.

"What's wrong Hon?" I ask.

"My head hurts, I'm cold, my throat hurts and I can't stop shaking." Owen informs me but he does it in a whining tone sounding for all the world like a toddler and not a grown man.

"Poor Baby I can't give you anymore medicine yet. I'll get you another blanket and another cold compress." I tell him.

After wrapping him in the blanket and putting the compress on his head I sit down to work again. For a couple of minutes until Owen groans again, tossing and turning on the couch.

"Hubby why don't you move back to the bed? You can stretch out some more and try to get some more sleep; you can text me if you need me." I tell him.

"Okay good idea, will you help me to the bedroom Babe?" Owen requests.

"Yeah of course," I say.

I go over and help him to stand, walking back with him to the bedroom. Once he's comfortable in the bed I return to the dining room table and get back to work but then Owen texts me a few minutes later asking for a glass of water which I bring him. Before I can even sit down to work again Owen asks me to wet the compress again and bring him more cough drops. After doing that I sit down at the table again to work and am able to do so before Owen texts me again and asks me to come rub his back. Going back to the bedroom to find Owen lying on his stomach, I sit on him and start rubbing his back.

"Try and get some sleep Hubby," I tell him after about fifteen minutes of rubbing his back.

"Cuddle me," he requests.

"I can't, I can't risk getting sick again and I really need to get some work done." I remind him.

Owen puts on a pout with puppy dog eyes; I kiss his forehead and leave the bedroom. Getting about ten minutes of work done before Owen texts me again saying he can't sleep. I need help so I call the one person that can help.

"Heather Milligan," Owen's mom said when she answered the phone.

"Heather help," I whined into the phone.

"Clare? You sound better," Heather replied.

"I am but Owen didn't listen and now he's sick. I want to take care of him and I stayed home to do so but I don't want to get too close and get sick again. Only he doesn't understand, he pouts every time I won't kiss his lips and he won't stop whining no matter what I do. He's turned into a two year old but he still wants me to kiss him and hold him and everything. What do I do?" I beseech my almost mother in law.

"Men have a tendency to turn into babies when they're sick, I used to have three in them in the house and sometimes they would all get sick at once try handling that. The trick is to take care of them without getting too close. Put him on the couch so there isn't really room for you to lay down with him, hand him the remote and stock pile everything he will need within arm's reach, couch drops, tissues, water, juice. Explain to him gently that although you stayed home you have to do some work and you'll come check on him in a while, smooth his hair, kiss his forehead and tell him you love him. He'll probably fall asleep but just check on him every half hour or so and every time he whines tell him you love him but you can't risk getting sick again and tell him you'll make it up to him when he's better. " Heather advises me.

"Thanks Heather you're a life saver," I say gratefully.

"No problem sweetheart give Owen my love," Heather replies and hangs up

After hanging up with Heather I was presented with another text from Owen asking for some juice. So I decided I would switch him from the bed to the couch and then give him his juice. When I made my way into the bedroom I saw Owen sprawled out on the bed but looking in pain.

"What's wrong Hon?" I asked walking over to him and sitting next to him with worry on his face.

"I feel awful all over especially my throat and stomach." Owen said whining a bit.

"I'm sorry baby but you'll be able to get some more medicine in an hour. Do you feel like you'll throw up?" I asked brushing back some of his hair and feeling the heat radiating of his forehead.

"Yeah but not now." Owen said pouting to me.

"Ok but in moving you back to the couch cause I'm getting worried about you." I told him pulling the covers off him and help him get up and guide him to the couch and help him lay down.

"Baby will you lay with me please?" Owen asked hoarsely.

"Look Baby I stayed home to care of you but I'm still weak from being sick and can't risk it. Now I have some work to do and I'll be in the dining room. But here's the remote and I'll have all you need laying on the table next to you so you can grab it." I explained to him covering him with a blanket and went to go get juice, cough drops, tissues and other things he may need.

"Sorry for being a pain baby." Owen said after I put everything down on the table.

"It's ok Hon I just need it get some of the work I missed done and I promise once your better I'll make it all up to you." I told him kissing his forehead causing him to smirk at the thought.

"Well let's hope I get better fast then." Owen said wiggling his eyebrows at the thought before starting a coughing attack.

"We could only hope so. Since I don't like how hot your forehead is. Try and get some sleep oh and you're mom says to feel better." I said putting my palm on his forehead before getting up handing him the remote and going into the kitchen to work with the sound of sports center in the background.

With the only sounds of the TV and the sounds of Owen's coughing and sneezing getting more and more sudden I was still able to get a lot of work done within an hour a decided to go check on Owen.

"Hubby?" I asked peeking over the couch to see that he was asleep.

Feeling his forehead I felt that he was really hot, so I grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in his arm pit. His fever was 103 now; I needed to get his temperature down. I went to the kitchen and got out all of our ice packs, wrapping them in towels, then went back to Owen placing one on his forehead, one under each armpit, one on his stomach and the others around his legs.

"What's going on, why is it cold?" Owen asked waking up.

"Sorry Hon but you're fever was too high, I'm using ice packs to try and bring it down. Here take some more medicine too." I insisted, dispensing some and holding it to his lips, he took the medicine and closed his eyes again. "Can you get back to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so," he yawned.

"Okay I'll be back in twenty minutes to take off the ice packs and take you're temperature again. I'm just in the dining room if you need me." I told him.

He just nodded and was started to look a little green. I lingered for a minute before going back to the dining room. I set a timer and had a hard time working because I was so worried about Owen. When the timer went off I went back to him to remove all the ice packs, I took his temperature again but it had only gone done half a degree. I put my hand on his forehead, he opened his eyes to look at me, and his eyes looked pretty glassy. Before I could say anything Owen leapt up like someone lit him on fire and took off running for the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and I heard him vomiting into the toilet.

"Hubby you okay?" I called while knocking on the door softly. All I got was a groan in response but at the same time the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" I mumbled to myself as the doorbell rang again. "I'm just going to see who's at the door I'll be right back." I called through the door to Owen before going out to the living room to answer the door. "Mom? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

Not waiting to be asked inside, mom pushed her way in and looked around the apartment making a heavy sigh.

"I've been e-mailing you for two hours without a response and you're ignoring my texts and phone calls what choice did I have but to come over. This place is a mess Clare." Mom scolded.

"I was sick Mom and now I'm two days behind on work and Owen's sick because he stayed home to take care of me. The house isn't a mess; it's just that we've been sick. What's so important that you had to come over?" I ask her in a bit of a hard tone. I'm stressed enough as it is without dealing with my mom right now.

"We have wedding stuff to plan; flowers, place setting, favors, center pieces. We should really invite the Carter's and the…" my mom starts rambling on and I stop her.

"Mom who are the Carter's?" I ask her.

"From church honey Mrs. Carter used to babysit you when you were…"

I cut her off again. "Mom how many times do I have to tell you the wedding is going to be small? You, Glen, Jake, Owen's parents, Tristan, Adam, Maya, Eli, Drew and Bianca, Alli and Jenna and that's it! We don't want two hundred people at the wedding. I am not inviting everyone we went to church with." I tell her in an annoyed voice.

"But Honey you went to church with them until you were 18 and you're getting married in that church, oh I need measurements so we can have my wedding dress altered to fit you. You more squat than I was…"

"Mom I'm not wearing your wedding dress and we're not getting married in church we're getting married on the beach!" I reminded her for what I was sure was the millionth time since telling her I was engaged.

"Don't be silly dear of course you're getting married in my dress and our church," Mom said flippantly entirely ignoring what I wanted. "Now we'll need to invite the Carlson's and the Michael's. You're bouquet will be red roses and baby's breath and I was thinking for your maid of honor…"

I had to interrupt her yet again. "Mom I don't have a maid of honor, Alli and Jenna are bridesmaids. Look we can talk about the wedding later I have enough to do right now." I insisted opening the door for her to leave but she didn't move.

"Clare you have to have a maid of honor," Mom said in scolding voice.

"Mom please leave!" I asserted motioning to the door again.

"Clare we have to…" Mom started but this time she was cut off by Owen.

"GET THE HELL OUT HELEN! CLARE DOES NOT NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE WEDDING RIGHT NOW!" He screamed at my mother.

"Well I never, that was very rude Owen. How dare yo…" Mom starts when Owen cuts her off again.

"One more word and you won't be coming to the wedding. Turn around walk back out the door and we'll call you when we feel better." Owen told her calmly but through clenched teeth.

Mom opened her mouth again but before anything came out Owen vomited all over mom's suede pumps. He turned around running for the bathroom again; I had to stifle back a laugh and mom stood there shocked. I went into the kitchen to get a roll of paper towels and handed them to my mom.

"Clean up your shoes, I'll buy you another pair and get out Mom. I need to concentrate on Owen right now and not the wedding. Like Owen said I'll call you when we feel better." I told mom and then walked back to bathroom to see if Owen was okay.

"Babe?" I asked before walking into the bathroom and see Owen hunched over the toilet and puking.

"Uhh! Sorry about that." Owen said before having another round of throwing up hit him as I went behind him and started rubbing his back.

"It's ok. It was actually funny." I told him laughing a little.

"She shouldn't have come over in the first place and put you in the spot." Owen said once he was done and leaned against the tub.

"I'm used to it Hubby." I told him sweetly before going on "You think you're done throwing up?"

"Hopefully but my stomachs cramping really bad and my throat feels like hot coals are sitting on it." He said with his voice going worrying me before he started a harsh coughing fit.

"Here come take a hot bath maybe that will help with your congestion and aches." I told him turning and starting the water and making it hot.

"I hate baths." Owen whined before coughing again as he tried to stand and get undressed.

"I know but this will hopefully help sooth everything down, and I'm getting worried about that cough of yours." I told him helping him get into the tub since he has been having dizziness.

"I'm fine sweets, it's just the flu." Owen said resting his head against the wall as I stood.

"I'll be right back." I told him exiting the bathroom.

I went into our room and grabbed him a shirt boxers and sweatpants and brought them back into the bathroom and set them on the counter and went back to sitting next to the tub. After about 15 minutes I decided he was in it enough since the water was turning cold and he was shaking.

"Come on let's get you back into bed." I said helping him out and drying him off and guided him back into the bed.

"How you feeling now Hon?" I asked him after covering him with all the blankets and sitting on the side of him.

"I can breathe better but I still want to cough and my throat hurts real bad, and my stomach's crunching again." Owen whined leaning his head against me, and me worrying about him let him this time.

"Oh babe, don't talk then, I'm going to go get you some Gatorade to replenish the fluid you lost when throwing up." I said running my hand through his hair and feeling the radiation before getting up.

"Will you lay with me?" Owen asked when I came back with his Gatorade and handing it to him.

"Of course." I said getting in on my side of the bed as he drank some of his drink and watch him wince.

"Ow." Owen said with as much of a voice he could muster then setting his drink down on his nightstand and laying his head back against the headboard.

"It hurts to even drink something?" I asked concerned and getting a nod back before sitting up.

"Yeah it feels like coals are sitting in my throat." Owen rasped out looking at me with his glassy fever hazed eyes.

"Babe can you sit up for a minute, I want to look at your throat in the light?" I said since it was getting darker out and turned the lamp on my side on as Owen sat up.

I adjusted the light as Owen opened his mouth so I could see into his mouth and saw how bad this throat was. It was all red and swollen and I could see some spots on the back of his throat and his tonsils. Great it could be more than the flu.

"Babe you really should go to the Dr.'s tomorrow your throat is all red and swollen and I see some spots on the back of your throat." I told him after closing his mouth and putting my hands on the side of his neck feeling his glands swollen to.

"I'll be fine babe. I don't need to see a Dr." Owen said stubbornly since I know he doesn't like them as he lay back down.

"We'll see in the morning. Ok." I told him as I helped him get comfortable.

"Fine. I'm going to try and sleep some more." Owen rasped out yawning.

"Ok. Text me if you need anything I'll be in the living room." I told him putting his phone near him before exiting out of the room.

I looked at the clock on the cable box and saw that is already 6 o'clock, time defiantly went by fast with everything that went on. I was a little hungry and knew since Owen has been throwing up he wouldn't want to eat and I was feeling a whole lot better but I didn't want to risk it so I just made myself some dry toast and sat down and watched some TV for a bit.

Owen's been asleep for least an hour so I did some more of my work that I missed and nearly completed it all when he texted me asking for some more Gatorade.

I got up and grabbed more and made my way back into the room and saw him sitting up a bit having a sneezing fit into a tissue.

"Here you go Owen." I said after he stopped sneezing and took the glass.

"Thanks sweets." He said drinking it and lying back down.

"How you feeling?" I asked resting my hand and feeling him burning up again.

"Awful." Owen whined like a toddler.

"See this is why you need a Dr. your temps rising again." I told him reaching for the thermometer.

"I told you it's just the flu, just like you had and your fever was pretty high too." Owen stubbornly fought back before he let me slide the thermometer under the tongue.

"I'll be back I'm going to go get you another wet compress." I told him standing and heading into the bathroom and wet a compress.

When I came back the thermometer beeped and Owen pulled it out of his mouth and looked at it.

"How high is it?" I asked walking over to him.

"I don't know my eyes are all blurry and it's to dizzy to read it." He told me before handing it to me as I laid the compress on his head.

"It's back up to 103 babe." I told him scolding as I turned off the thermometer and set it on the night stand.

"I'm fine." Owen said before coughing harshly.

"Let's just get some sleep. You need it and I'm drained." I told him yawning before going to get my PJs on and get comfortable in bed.

"Goodnight Babe I love you." Owen said kissing my cheek and rolling over.

"Love you too." I said hoping the night will go through easily.

We aren't asleep for long before Owen is awake in a coughing fit. He falls asleep again after a few minutes but wakes up with another soon after. I give him some night time cough medicine but he wakes up a couple hours later complaining his chest hurts and he's having trouble breathing. I get him some ibuprofen and prop him up on his pillows and he falls asleep again okay but that's how the night goes, all night long! We get maybe three hours of sleep all night long so by seven when Owen falls asleep again I get up and make some coffee before calling both our works to tell them we won't be in again. Then I take a shower, get dressed and pull out some clothes for Owen before waking him up.

"Hubby wake up I'm taking you to the doctor, we need to get you dressed." I tell him trying to pull him up but he groans.

"No!" He protests but can barely talk.

"Owen you need to see the doctor come on!" I insist firmly but he just shakes his head. "If you don't cooperate with me I'm going to call for reinforcements Owen! Sit up right now and help me get you dressed or I'm going to go call Adam, Drew and Eli. Then they'll come over and help me get you dressed." I warn him but I'm not joking.

Owen just groans so I go out to the dining room and grab my phone sending a group text to the Torres brothers and Eli that Owen needs to see a doctor and are refusing. Adam and Eli both text back right away that they'll be over shortly but Drew texts back that it's too early and if Owen doesn't want to go to the doctor he's a grown man and can make that decision on his own. I text back to Drew that if he doesn't get his butt over hear I'm calling Bianca and then he says he'll be over right away. Within fifteen minutes the three of them are in our living room sipping at coffee. After telling them everything about yesterday and last night and all of Owen's symptoms they all agreed that he needed to go to the doctor.

"Dude get up you need to go to the doctor!" Drew demands pulling at his hand.

"Come on Clare says you need to see the doc and she's the boss." Eli tells him.

Eli and Drew pull him up and Adam and I manage to get his shirt on. With a little more encouraging and a lot of effort the four of us get him up and dressed and out to the car.

"You want me to come with you?" Adam asks.

"No I think I can get it from here, thanks for the help guys. You should all wash your hands and boost up on vitamin c and zinc just to be safe." I tell them after I hug each of them.

"Let us know what the doc says," Eli tells me.

"I will, give my love to Maya, Bianca and Catlyn." I tell the boys.

I get in the car and drive Owen to his doctor getting there just as the office opens. After giving the nurse a list of Owen's symptoms she shows us back to an exam room right away and gives me some paperwork to fill out. Owen gets on the exam table and lays down, curling up and closing his eyes. I fill out the paperwork and take the clipboard back out to the nurse and the doctor comes in a few minutes later.

"Hello Owen and Clare, let's take some vitals before we get started." The doctor says.

He comes over taking Owen's temp, blood pressure and pulse. Then listens to his lungs and looks down his throat, asks Owen a few questions but when Owen can't answer directs them to me.

"Well it looks like you have strep throat on top of your flu, a couple days of bed rest and I'm going to write you a couple of prescriptions. Make sure you take them as noted. If his fever gets higher give me a call otherwise he should start feeling better by tomorrow although it will take some time for the strep to clear up completely." Dr. Marks says. He writes on a prescription pad and hands me three papers.

"Thanks doctor," I smile.

Owen gets up and we go out to the car, I drive down the street to the pharmacy, I tell Owen to stay in the car while I go fill his prescription. With his prescription filled I drive us home, get him in bed and give him the medication and he soon falls asleep. Then I go out to wash my hands and take some supplements to boost my own immune system before calling our friends to let them know what the doctor said.

PT. 3 Coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Sorry it took so long for this life got in the way. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in beta and co-writing.

Adam's POV

"Will you please calm down, everything's done and over with." Maya told me as we got out of the car with dinner for Clare and maybe Owen since it's been 24 hours since finding out he had Strep Throat and we decided to spend time with Clare.

"But that punk is a dick and shouldn't have called you that." I said after Maya told me on the way here what happened in one of her classes today as we made our way to the apartment door.

"It was bound to happen since I've been having issues with the Hockey Players." She told me rolling her eyes as she rang the doorbell.

"Like I said it shouldn't have happened at all and saying that of you and the Coach Eww!" I said just as the door opened and reviled Clare standing there looking curious.

"What are you guys doing here? Even though it great to see you Maya." Clare asked astonished.

"We figure you wouldn't want to cook so we brought dinner. Chicken Soup and Chili." I told her walking in along with Maya and follow Clare to the kitchen.

"Good I really didn't feel like cooking tonight, so you guys came at a good time." Clare said smiling as she and Maya grabbed the plates and all that.

"How's Owen feeling?" I ask as I stood there not knowing what to do.

"He's feeling a lot better than yesterday since he now has the medication to get over it. Actually he has his appetite a bit back so if you could go get him that be great." Clare said to me as the girls brought in the folding tables and set up the food as ii headed towards the bedroom and enter an see Owen sitting up.

"Well you look better than yesterday dude." I tell him leaning against the door.

"Yeah I feel it. What you doing here?" Owen asked looking up from a magazine.

"Maya and I brought food over. You hungry?" I asked him.

"Fuck yes not eating for a day sucks." Owen said before getting up and actually stayed balanced and walked out to the living room.

"Hey Maya." I heard Owen say as we made our way to the tables and sat down to eat.

"Hey I see you're looking better, and not being a pain that I heard you've been." Maya said with a straight face.

"Yeah yeah I just don't like Dr.'s that's all but I am glad she dragged me though I could have gotten sicker." Owen said putting his arm around Clare and kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome." Both Clare and I said before we all started digging in.

"No need to be sarcastic there Torres all you did was come over, Eli and Drew did the dragging."

"It needed to be done at least I go to the Dr. when needed." I said not realizing I dug my own grave.

"Oh really so it wasn't you who basically wrapped his arms around the blanket and hid even when I called Drew to help you." Maya said mentioning of the time I had the flu.

"No idea what you're talking about baby." I told her trying to keep quiet and not let Owen and Clare know what happened.

"You acted just like Owen except they actually got him to go, I had to go as far as calling Bianca over and have her threaten you." Maya said smirking at me as Owen started to laugh.

"She's scary." Was all I said and we began to eat again.

"So what was the little argument I heard as I opened the door?" Clare asked us causing me to get pissed again at the though and have Owen pop his head up from his soup.

"It was just a little disagreement on what happened at school today." Maya tried saying like its nothing.

"It wasn't just nothing Maya!" I said irritated.

"Well what was it about to get you so pissed and whose ass am I kicking when I get back to work." Owen asked as he coughed a little.

"One of your hockey players got pissed that Maya gave his paper back and he failed it." I explained to them.

"Let me guess he threatened to send Owen after Maya again." Clare said sarcastically and getting us to laugh before I continued.

"Well that to. But he called her a bitch to for getting a failing grade." I tell them and see the looks of pissed on their face.

"Ok so who was it that did that and what was the paper supposed to be on?" Owen asked looking over at Maya with concern.

"Ryan Hass, your Center player, and it was supposed to be on the author of the book It but instead he plagiarized something and it was on a completely different subject." Maya explained to them.

"What was it on?" Clare asked.

"George Washington." Maya said simply rolling her eyes at the dumbness of the kid.

"Yeah I say that's a completely off topic but what got him suspended? Simpson has never suspended anyone for just plagiarizing." Owen said.

"Well I told him to stay after class so I could talk to him, and him being his cocky self though that he got a good grade and just didn't want to share it with the class. Instead I handed him his paper with plagiarized writing on it and a F." Maya said getting into it on how it all happened.

"Yeah he is an idiot but that's not a suspend able offense." Owen said quietly.

"Yep. But there's a little more to that." Maya said quietly.

"Yes please do tell what Hass said after he threatened to send his Coach after you." I said sarcastically irradiated at the hockey player.

"What did he say Maya?" Clare asked curious.

"Well after I told him that his Coach would agree with me since he had plagiarized and even wrote the wrong subject…" Maya started saying again when Owen cut her off

"Damn right I would agree with you." Owen said firmly.

"Hass said the only reason Owen would be agree with me is because we were sleeping together." Maya finished explaining everything that happened.

"What!" Clare and Owen yelled together which caused Owen to start coughing again.

"Yeah now you see why I want to kill your player." I told Owen.

"Yeah and I'll be helping you." Owen said after he finished coughing.

"Owen there's one more thing." Maya said cutting us off.

"And that would be what?" Owen asked raising his eyebrow.

"His parents are angry that he got a failing mark and suspended so they want to have a meeting with the both of us and Principal Simpson on Monday." Maya explained.

"So basically they are mad their son isn't passing for nothing." Clare said.

"Pretty much. Monday should be so much fun." Maya said sarcastically leaving her head on my shoulder.

"By chance do you have his report with you?" Owen asked as I see his brain working on what to do Monday.

"No but I can bring it by before Monday," Maya replied.

"I can't believe his parents are trying to protest his punishment when he's not only insolent but tried to pass off a plagiarized paper as his own and didn't even bother to get it on the right subject!" Clare says.

"Yeah no kidding if Drew had tried to pull something like that our mom would have lynched him." I remark.

"Yes but your mom is scary dude!" Owen says with a smirk.

"If his parents truly are stupid enough to continue fighting this I'll cover it for the paper." Clare comments.

"And expose to the world how stupid he is, that ought to shut him up and his parents. I like it." Owen smiles kissing Clare's temple.

"It doesn't surprise me that the parents are so ignorant since they raised an inconsiderate prick for a kid." I state angrily and Maya takes my hand under the table.

Apparently she's decided we need a change of subject as she changes it. "So Clare how are the wedding plans coming?" Maya asks looking at Clare.

All she got out of that question was groans from both Clare and Owen. Now I'm curious on why all the groaning.

"What's wrong? Isn't the wedding still on?" Maya asked just as confused as me.

"Of course it's still on, it's just Helen the bitch won't leave us alone." Owen replied pissy and raspy.

"What she doing?" I asked since I know how Helen could be.

"Well she doesn't understand that were sick and then showed up here Wednesday demanding wedding planning talk." Clare explained what happened.

"If she does it again just call Mom and Bianca. They'll deal with her." I tell her.

After all the talk we realized it was getting late so we decided to head on home for the night. Hugging Clare good bye and waving to Owen along with Maya telling him she'll drop off the paper Sunday we headed on home.

Owen's POV

It's been almost a week since the flu/strep epidemic it the apartment and I still feel like shit. I know the Dr. said I would feel like it but c'mon I have needs. At least Clare at least cuddles with me now but she still won't kiss me fully or have sexy time.

It was Sunday and I'm lying on the coach watching Sport Center and Clare was working on some more of her work and I was getting antsy and my throat was really bugging me still and my nose was stuffed up.

"Clare I feel like shit." I whined to her getting her attention and having her get up and walk over to me and sit on the coffee table.

"What's the matter Hubby?" She asked.

"My throat hurts real bad and I can't breathe through my nose." I whine again giving her the pitiful eyes.

"Oh Babe I'll get you some tea for your throat but I want to check your temperature first. It's been going down little by little but you do still feel a little warm." She tells me feeling my forehead and then standing up to get the dreadful object as I begin a coughing fit.

"Damn cough." I mumble under my breath as Clare walked back into the room.

"What did you say?" Clare said coming back to me.

"I hate this cough." I say to her before opening my mouth and letting her slide the thermometer under my tongue.

The feeling of have the thermometer my mouth was causing my throat to become itchy and wanting to cough. But I knew I needed to hold it off for a few more until it beeped. Which was now as the thermometer beeped and Clare took it out of my mouth and that cause me to started coughing again.

"You still got a fever Owen. 100.3. At least it went down from last night." Clare said setting the object down and rubbing my back to get the cough to stop.

"You know what will help make it go away don't you." I try telling her in a husky voice but instead sounding like a teen whose voice is changing.

"Oh I know, but you won't be getting any until your better." Clare tells me and then stands and heads into the kitchen.

"Please baby it'll help me get better faster." I whine to her and wince when my throat starts hurting.

"No Owen. Now drink your tea it should help your throat and get some rest. I'll wake you when lunch is ready." Clare tells me handing my tea and putting her hands on her hips trying to act stern but really making her look hot.

"Sorry. Can you get me the cough drops and more Kleenex before you get back to work please?" I asked sipping my tea before putting it down and getting comfortable on the couch.

"Here you go. Get some rest babe." I heard Clare say setting the objects next to me kissing my head and heading back to the kitchen.

I must have still been a little weak and drained and sick since I don't even remember closing my eyes and falling asleep. But I can remember the dream I had of my beautiful girl until I was awoken.

"Owen wake up." I heard Clare say in my ear and open my eyes and see her smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked a little grouchy since my throat was still hurting a lot and I was still clogged in my nose.

"You hungry I made some soup?" She asked.

"Yeah a bit." I told her sitting up and uncovering myself and stand up and follow her to the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Clare to put the bowl in front of me. While waiting I noticed papers sitting there that I know Clare didn't deal with for work.

"What's this Baby?" I ask getting her attention and holding up the stapled papers.

"Oh it's that paper that one player of your plagiarized; Maya dropped it off at about 11. She would have stayed but she and Adam are meeting up with Drew and Bianca." She tells me setting the soup bowl in front of me then sat across from me and began eating hers.

"I'll look at it later." I mumble to myself and slowly started eating food. "My throat still hurts can you get me a popsicle?" I ask when we're done eating lunch.

"Alright go lay on the couch," Clare says getting up.

I lay on the couch, she gets up to get me a Popsicle and when she brings me the Popsicle I pull her onto the couch with me.

"How about we make love instead?" I suggest.

"Owen, sex will help your fever but not your cough or sore throat or anything else and it could make you worse." Clare argues.

"But I have needs," I whine with puppy dog eyes.

"And when you're not sick anymore we'll take care of all those needs until then you need to rest." Clare tells me in a firm voice.

"Not fair I made love to you to get rid of your fever," I whine again.

"Yes and then you got strep throat," she reminds me as the doorbell rings. Clare goes to answer the door and the next words I hear sends chills up my spine. "Mom what are you doing here?" Clare asks.

"Well I haven't heard from you for a couple of days despite my repeated e-mails and phone calls. Your wedding is only four months away and we still have catering, music, flower arrangements, the cake, br…" Helen starts rattling off when Clare interrupts her and I pick up my phone.

"Mom stop Owen is still sick and I can't think about wedding plans right now." Clare tells her in frustration while I send a text to Bianca.

Owen: 911 Helen here pestering Clare about wedding.

Bianca: On our way.

"He looks fine to me and he's just lying on the couch we won't bother him. We'll just sit at the table," Helen says going to the table pushing a bunch of stuff aside and sitting down putting Clare's laptop in front of her.

"Mom I was working at the table, what are you doing that was my article!" Clare says angrily.

"Don't worry honey I saved it now sit down we have a lot of decisions to make." Helen commands but Clare doesn't sit.

"Mom Owen is sick, I have a ton of work to catch up on and we can plan the wedding another time. Please leave I need to take care of Owen." Clare insists.

"Owen will please go be sick in the bedroom so you're not a distraction to Clare while we plan your wedding!" Helen requests.

"Hell no I won't go into the bedroom Clare asked you to leave!" I try and yell but barley rasp it out.

"Owen careful your throat," Clare says with worry in her tone and the doorbell rings.

Clare goes over and answers the door and I know the cavalry must have arrived because she smiles. Bianca, Drew, Adam and Maya all come in, Maya stands with Clare while the other three go up to Helen.

"You need to leave now," Bianca tells Helen in her bitchiest voice.

"But I have to help Clare plan the wedding," Helen replies.

"Not anymore we're banning you from wedding planning," Drew informs her as Bianca pulls Helen out of the chair.

"You need to let Owen get better and Clare catch up on work. We'll help them plan the wedding. "Adam tells Helen.

"I'm banning you from their apartment for the next week, if you come back in the next week I'll come find you Helen." Bianca warns her shoving Helen out the door.

Drew closes and locks the door behind Helen and I smile at them.

"Thanks you guys," Clare smiles at them.

"Owen is the one that texted me to let me know she was here. We were still at lunch so we all came over." Bianca tells her.

"If she comes back let us know," Adam says to her.

"We should go so you can rest Owen and Clare can get back to work." Adam says.

"I'll look…" I try but go into a coughing fit.

Clare comes over and starts rubbing my back to soothe the coughing. "I showed him the paper you dropped by Maya. He'll look at it later." Clare says for me.

"That's fine you need to rest first," Maya smiles at me.

Clare gets up and hugs them all goodbye, then comes to sit with me. "Thanks for texting Bianca, I love you." She says kissing my forehead.

"Does that mean we can have sexy time now?" I rasp out.

"No Owen, you need to rest." She tells me.

"Yeah fine, I love you too." I yawn.

Clare's POV

I set the alarm a little early so I could still jump in the shower incase Owen was finally better and we could go into work. I decided to let Owen sleep a little longer. So I jumped into the shower and did all that needed to be done. Then got out and blow dried my hair and put on some clothes and went out to the bedroom to wake Owen up.

"Hubby wake up?" I shake him lightly until he opens his eyes.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"I want to check your temperature to see if you're ok to go to work?" I tell him picking up the thermometer and holding it up.

All Owen did to answer was open his mouth and let me slide it under his tongue. I could tell Owen was feeling better cause his eyes were no longer looking hazily and pitiful but I just wanted to check to make sure. The thermometer beeped and grabbed it out of his mouth.

"It's back to normal Babe. How are you feeling the rest of the way?" I ask looking at the thermometer and seeing 98.6.

"A whole lot better, it's just this cough still but I'll just take some cough drops or something." Owen said siting up and resting a hand on my leg.

"Good I'm going to work." I tell him standing up and racing around the room to be ready on time.

"What about sexy time?" I heard Owen whine but all he got was a kiss goodbye from me and me racing out of the apartment.

I got into work early and turned on my computer, jumping straight in and looking at the pile on my desk from when I was sick and staying home with a sick Owen. My work in box is full because my mom's been spamming me with wedding suggestions. I delete them all and start looking at the pile of stuff on my desk and reading e-mails actually related to work when my cell phone rings with Owen's ring tone and I pick it up.

"Hi Hubby."

"I was promised sexy time when I felt better," he whines.

"I said when you were all better you still have a cough." I remind him of that one little technicality.

He grumbles a little saying some stuff under his breath I can't quite make out. While he's busy doing that Adam comes in, leaning on my desk with a smile.

"Cough or not the minute I get home I'm going to rip open your blouse and kiss your breasts, suck on your nipples until they become hard." Owen says with a low husky and horny voice.

I stop everything and feel my cheeks go pink; Adam gives me a curious look. "Owen st…" I try but he's not listening.

"Then I'm going to hike up that short little skirt I saw you wearing and pull down your panties, while I kiss your breasts I'm going to finger you until you cum." Owen informs me.

Averting my eyes from Adam and crossing my legs because this is actually turning me on a little I try to get him to stop again. "Owen I…" I try again but he's still not listening to me.

Owen's POV

"As soon as you cum I'm going to bend you over the sofa and make love to you until…"

"OWEN!" Clare says in such a sharp voice it breaks me from my train of thought. "Adam is in my office and sitting on my desk." She tells me.

My first thought is that Adam's brother is Drew and I'm sure he's heard worse but he's also been Clare's best friend since grade 10 and he probably doesn't want to hear it from her fiancé.

"Fine, just remember that sexy body of yours belongs to me as soon as you get home. You owe me about four days' worth of orgasms I'm going to get you to scream my name as you cum at least six times before tomorrow morning." I tell her.

"Yep okay I love you goodbye." Clare says quickly and I know she's embarrassed and wonder what she's going to tell Adam.

I smile and hang up my phone and look over to my doorway to see Maya standing there ready to know.

"Guess I came at the wrong time," she apologizes with pink cheeks and it reminds me of Clare.

"Nah its fine what's up?" I ask Maya.

"The meeting with Hass and his parents are after first period and Simpson wants us to look over his grades to show his parents that he's not doing good like they think he is." Maya said walking farther into the room.

"They'll probably accuse us of forging the records or something, I have the feeling they're the kind of parents that only see their kid the way they want to." I tell her pulling up the extra chair for her to sit on then booting up the computer.

"And say that were probably sleeping together to." Maya said sarcastically making me laugh as I search for Hass's grades in the computer.

"What the hell?" I say seeing Hass grades up front and in front of my face.

"Isn't there some kind of eligibility that they need to maintain to be on a team?" Maya asked looking at me.

"Yeah a C or higher. This kid on the other hand is failing everything but Gym." I tell her scrolling down and seeing D's and F's on every subject.

"Oh boy and his parents are proud of this?" Maya said shockingly.

"Who knows but I'm defiantly showing this to them and benching Hass when we go to the meeting." I tell her hitting the print button and grabbing the papers out of the printer.

"Well its time now so let's go." Maya said looking at the clock and getting up and exited the room with me behind her.

When we reached Simpson's office we could see Hass and his parents already sitting there and arguing some with Simpson. I knocked on the door and heard the come in and opened the door for Maya to walk through first and followed through.

"Sorry were late sir we were looking up Ryan's grades." Maya says as we stand at his desk.

"They were probably doing a quickie instead." I heard Hass mumble making me want to deck the kid more.

"Mr. Hass that is unacceptable and you need to apologize for your comment." Mr. Simpson said and just getting a silent treatment from the kid and having his father say stuff instead.

"Principal Simpson I would like to know why my son was suspended from school, from what I see he has done nothing wrong." He says and having his wife nod along.

"Yes Ryan is a great hockey player and I do not see why he's in trouble." Mrs. Hass says grabbing her son's hand.

"He called his English teacher a bitch for giving him a failing grade." Simpson said grabbing the report.

"Then maybe she should have explained the paper better so my son would understand it better." Mrs. Hass said snottily pissing Maya and I off.

"Matlin is a good teacher, all the students were given a sheet explaining exactly what she expected from them for the assignment, so unless he can't read he knew what the assignment was about." I tell them ticked off and Maya taking over from me.

"Mrs. Hass I gave the class a paper to write on the author of the book called It. Ryan instead plagiarized a paper from the internet and on the wrong subject. He wrote it on George Washington instead." Maya says pushing his report near the parents and having the mother pick up and look at it.

"I'm sure it was an accident right Ryan." The mom said and having her son nod before she continued to talk "See he made a mistake and he is sorry for calling Miss Matlin a bitch now is he allowed back to classes."

"No he is not Mrs. Hass. I've talked to all of his teachers and he interrupts class and doesn't hardly turn anything in." Principal Simpson says to the snotty parents.

"But Ryan doesn't need school he has a hockey future to get to and a scholarship." His dad said causing me to step up and talk.

"Actually with these grades I've seen he's officially benched for the season until I see an improvement of his grades." I tell them all causing them to jump up.

"What! You can't do that I'm the best player on the team Coach!" Ryan yelled at me causing me to cross my arms and glare.

"Actually I can, you need a C average to play and right now I agree with Miss. Matlin and Simpson on the suspension. You have an F or D in every class except Gym." I tell him sternly and handing them a paper with all of Hass's grades on them.

"Principal Simpson I agree with my wife and think you need better teachers in this school. Obviously they don't understand how exceptional our son really is." Mr. Hass says glaring at us all.

"Coach Milligan and Miss. Matlin are great teachers and are well liked by all the students and I should know since I had them as students myself almost 10 years ago. Now I think this meeting is over now. Ryan is not allowed on school grounds for 2 weeks and when he comes back he is to report to my office with all his teachers to work on how to raise his grades and he will still be benched from any kid of sporting event until we see and improvement in his grades." Simpson says standing up and walking over to his office door and opening it for the Hass family to leave not before they give us all rude looks and walked out.

"Well that was a great meeting." Maya said plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah now I see where Hass gets his bullshit from." I tell them shaking my head.

Clare's POV

All though the morning it was quite busy trying to finish the rest of my missing work assignments and setting up the article's to go onto the next newspaper edition. I didn't realize how fast time went by until Adam showed up at my cubicle.

"Hey I was thinking we could go have lunch with Maya and Owen at the school. We could pick stuff up and go have lunch with them and see how the lovely meeting went." Adam said leaning against my desk.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how much time went by." I say looking at the clock to see it was noon already.

"Working hard?" Adam said shaking his head.

"I'm just trying to catch up from Owen and I being sick and missing work." I tell him standing up and grabbing my things.

Adam didn't respond back to that so we made our way out of the office building and to Adam's car.

"Want to just grab stuff from the Dot?" Adam asked as he started driving then getting a nod yes from me and headed in the direction of the Dot. The car ride there was silent except for the music playing from the radio. We made it to the dot and ordered a carry out for everyone and paid then left when the food came out.

"So how do you think the meeting went this morning?" I ask Adam wondering how it went.

"Who knows maybe his parents actually care and understand?" Adam said turning into the Degrassi parking lot and getting out when turning the car off.

"Or?" I say grabbing the food and getting out.

"Or their assholes who don't care and try to start shit." Adam said as we walked up the stairs to the school and into the building.

As we made our way in we could tell classes haven't been let out yet since there was no one in the hallways yet as we walked towards the office.

"I guess no one got let out yet, so that means neither Owen nor Maya since they both teach a class before lunch." I tell Adam as we stop in front of the office.

Before Adam could answer another voice spoke from behind us spooking us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite use to be students." Principal Simpson said causing us to turn and see him standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mr. Simpson." We said together.

We began talking to him for about five minutes when we realized classes were getting out and students started walking toward the lunch room. But before I could say anything to either I was picked from behind and twirled behind. Not realizing who it was I was about to yell at them until I was set down and looked up and see Owen smiling down at me and kiss me.

"Do I get sexy time now?" Owen asked after kissing me and put his arm around me.

"No we came to have lunch with you and Maya." I say seeing the blush on both our old principal's and Adams faces since Owen just made it awkward.

"Sweet. I'll get her down here a little faster." Owen said before walking into the Office and went over to the PA system and began talking into it "Will Miss Maya Matlin please come to the front to have lunch with her boyfriend and best friends." Then puts it down and walks back out to us and wait for us as more and more kids started appearing.

"Really Milligan? Did you have to do that since my class was still getting the things together and some of them were your Hockey heads and they wouldn't stop staring once your voice came over the PA.?" Maya said as she came down the hall a few minutes later and stop in front of us.

"Don't worry they shut up about everything once I'm done with them at practice tonight." Owen said reminding me I'll beat him home tonight so just maybe he'll get his wish.

"Good." Was all she said as we made our way to a place to eat lunch.

"We could eat on the bleachers in the gym there's no classes." Owen said and led the way to the gym.

After getting to the gym and sat down and pass around our lunches and sat quietly for a moment until Adam broke it "So how did the meeting go this morning?" As he put his arm around Maya causing both Owen and Maya to groan out loud.

"That bad?" I ask and start rubbing Owens shoulders since he was sitting below me.

"Well we learned where he got his attitude from and snootiness." Maya said shaking her head.

"His parents think he's god gift to hockey to so they think he should be allowed back to school." Owen said leaning against me.

"That's just stupid I bet Simpson didn't budge from this suspension did he?" Adam said shaking his head.

"No still suspended and now Hass and his parents are pissed he's benched from the team now to." Maya said taking a bite of her lunch.

"He's failing everything, but gym." Owen answers our questioned looks.

"Did he at least apologize for the comments he made about you." I ask Maya.

"No but his parents agree that we are "sleeping together" and told Simpson that he needed new teachers at the school." Maya replied.

"Oh please like that would ever happen you and Owen are just friends and plus you and Adam have been together since your sophomore year of high school. That's even longer then Owen and I." I say shaking my head at the nerve of the kid and his parents.

"Damn right were just friends." Owen said reaching up and kissing me.

"I know and I totally love Adam and the same with the two of you." Maya said grasping Adams hand.

"SO when are you ever going to purpose, you to have been together forever Torres." Owen said bluntly and getting smirks out of them.

"Well we were going to wait and tell our parents first but I guess if Maya's ok with it we'll tell our best friends first." Adam said as Maya nodded.

"Tell us what?" I say stepping down and sit on Owen's lap.

"We're engaged!" they both said.

"What shut up!" I said excitedly as Maya grabbed the necklace and unhooked it and pulled off a ring that was hiding and slid it on her finger.

"He purposed on Saturday." Maya said showing us the ring.

"Oh my god Congrats guys." I say standing and hugging them both with Owen doing the same.

"Congrats." Owen said after hugging Maya and bumping fist with Adam.

"So how did we both get wrapped around there fingers dude." Owen said to Adam sarcastically wrapping his arm around me.

"Were in love that's what." Adam said causing Maya and I to laugh at them.

"Hey Clare we better head back all the lunch breaks are almost over." Adam said after a few looking at his watch.

"Oh of course I can't believe we lost track of time." I said getting up with everyone else and turning to Owen and kiss him goodbye "See you when you get home."

"And I expect some sexy time." Owen whispered in my ear.

"Maybe." I said coyly "If you're feeling better."

"I'm feeling much better babe and my coughs totally gone." Owen said kissing me goodbye.

With that Adam and I made our way out of the school and leaving our loves behind and headed back to work.

Owen's POV

Thank god the practiced from hell is over with. I reminded everyone on their grades and basically put them on academic probation and told them to raise their grades or out. I pretty sure I put the fear in them all on how they were treating Maya to, so I'll have to check in with her to see how they are behaving.

I reached our apartment a little after 6 and saw that Clare was home and I couldn't wait to kiss those lovely lips of hers since I haven't been able to since I got sick. Even though I told her my cough was gone I still have it but I wasn't about to tell her that though, and have my hopes of sexy time end. Oh well good thing I took that nasty cough medicine to work and took some before I left the rink. Let's just hope it kicks in fast.

I made my way into the apartment and seen everything was dark inside so I turned the light on in the living room and seen no Clare in sight.

"Clare?" I called out.

"In here Owen." I heard he call from our closed bedroom door.

I made my way to the door opened it up and went inside to see my beautiful fiancé lying on the bed in nothing but a nighty looking all coyly.

"Well let's just hope your cough is gone baby, you're in for one long night." She said then started squealing when I raced over to the bed and pinned her.

My lips attached to hers kissing her feverishly and passionately. I release her while continuing to kiss her as my hands graze over her curves. My lips begin kissing her neck as I grip her nightie and pull it over her head. I release her just briefly to pull of my own shirt as she's all naked now. She sits up a little leaning forward to unzip my pants and I stand to get them off with my shoes. Then I bound back on the bed pinning her to it once more, encasing one of her nipples in my mouth and flicking it with my tongue.

She sucks in a breath, her hands shooting into my hair, her nails scratching gently. She opens her legs for me and I position myself between them, sliding into her and she moans, arching her back and gripping my shoulders tightly. I go in slowly the way I know she likes and then at the worst possible time, when I'm all the way in I cough! Clare's eyes which had been half closed and lost in bliss shoot open with a scolding look.

"I'm fine, just clearing my throat." I try to assure her.

She twists her mouth at me and I think she's about to tell me to stop but then she bites her lip. "Ah hell with it I doubt your contagious anymore."

I smile at her and place my lips on hers pulling out a little and then thrusting back in. My pace increases rapidly I feel like it's been forever and I am really horny. My lips never leave hers and my thrusting rapidly increases. Her hands grip into my back, her nails scratching into my flesh a little. Her breathing gets harder, mine does too but I refuse to part my lips from hers, a desperate need to taste her because it feels like it's been forever. A short while more of hard and fast humping and I feel her tensing and then we both finish at almost exactly the same second.

"Oh Owen Oh God!" She calls out breaking from the kiss.

"Clare mmmm fuck Clare!" I say in orgasmic bliss.

I slow down and then pull out of her collapsing to the mattress beside her. I wrap her in my arms and kiss her softly.

"That was fantastic beautiful, give me an hour and I'll be ready to go again." I tell her.

"Just remember if I get sick again you have to take care of me again." She says to me.

"No problem beautiful anything for the love of my life." I tell her.

She looks up smiling at me and joins her lips to mine in a loving kiss.


End file.
